


Closet Geek

by kaitlia777



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777





	Closet Geek

Over the years of their partner ship and months of a more personal relationship, Detective Javier Esposito thought he had come to know his partner, Kevin Ryan, quite well. He knew the younger men was allergic to strawberries and elephants and had a strange fondness for peaches. He knew Kevin liked to sleep on the left side of the bed and always threw his pillow on the floor at some point. He used Dove body wash and had a bit of an obsession with flossing.

He was also a not so closeted sci-fi geek. Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate, Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who… it didn’t matter. There was also a heavy presence of shows like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and True Blood amongst Kevin’s DVD collection.

That was all cool, if a tiny bit eccentric. Javi actually thought it was kind of cute. He had been so excited when the new Star Trek movie came out last year.

But today, when he had been thumbing through one of Kevin’s dresser drawers, looking for a shirt to replace the one he had spilled salsa on, he came across something he’d never known was there. Amongst the other random T-shirts lay an article of clothing that looked oddly familiar and yet out of place.

Picking up the shirt, he shook it out, holding it up to get a good look at it. He stared, stupefied, before he collapsed onto the bed, howling with laughter.

Kevin came into the room, wondering what his partner found so amusing. He stood in the doorway, looking at Javi, who had tears of mirth rolling down his face. The younger man smiled and asked, “What’s so funny?”

Gasping for air, Javi managed to write himself and held up the item in question. Kevin’s fair skin flushed when he saw what Javi was holding. “What is this?” he giggled, peering up at his partner.

With a shrug he attempted to pass as non-challant, Kevin replied, “Oh, just part of an old Halloween costume. I can just put it away if you’d….”

“Uh uh,” Javi hopping up from the bed and crossing the room to stand in front of Kevin and hold the shared up to his chest. “I think you should put it on.”

“Really?” Kevin asked, a little smile creeping onto his face. “You want me to wear a Starfleet uniform?”

Javi grinned. “I’ll even call captain.” Kevin scrunched up his nose and Javi reconsidered his words. “Commander?”

“That’ll work,” the younger man replied, smoothly pulling his tee shirt over his head and slipping into the uniform shirt. “First order of business, I think you need to get out of that salsa stained shirt officer.”

His voice took on a firm, commanding tone that sent a shiver down Javi’s spine. “Sir, yes, Sir!”

Yup, geek could be so damn hot!


End file.
